The Darkness
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Keitaro ends up testing Su's newest creation, but what happens to him while testing it will scare him forever. Rated M for violence and dark themes. Oneshot for Halloween.


The Darkness

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

I don't own BioShock (The idea comes from its Teaser Trailer)

(Do any of you sense a pattern here?)

Summary: Su made a new invention for Halloween and Keitaro is stuck testing it. But once he starts using it, dark fears are about to be created.

* * *

The Darkness

* * *

It was just another boring day to me. I sat in the living room on the couch. Almost all of the girls were out of the house except for Su and Shinobu. Su was in her room doing whatever she does and Shinobu was washing the dishes from lunch in the kitchen.

"What to do what to do?" I asked myself, "I could study, but I need a break. I have been working myself to death most of this month." I let out a long sigh.

All of a sudden, something covered my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. "Keitaro!" said Su's voice from right behind, "You test my latest invention all right? All right!"

"What?" I asked her trying to look around, "What invention? Get it off of me! I can't see anything!" She giggled.

"With Halloween coming up," she said to me, "I made something special just for it! You can be the first one to try out my FEAR Creator! Now just stay still and everything will be fine!" I try to get off what ever was on my head, but it wouldn't come off!

Then my body began to stiffen and freeze. For a few moments, I couldn't move at all. Perhaps it was suppose to happen, but who really knows with Su's inventions anyways? Well, I was about to and I wasn't going to like it at all.

All of a sudden, I was on my feet standing up. I still only saw black every way I looked. The air was so cold that I could actually see my breath. It made me shiver. It felt like my body was freezing into a block of ice. "Stop it!" I shouted, "Stop this thing Su!"

I heard a faint sound in the distance. It was her voice. I couldn't make it out, but I ran toward it. After a while of chasing the sound, I was no where nearer to the sound then when I start. In fact, it seemed to be growing more distant with every step I took.

I continued to follow the voice. Soon, I heard nothing. I was now completely lost in the dark around me. It was then the scene changed. I was now Kistune's room. I didn't know why, but I was there. "What are you doing in here?" someone asked me, "Why are you here?"

I turned around and saw Kistune looking at me. Judging by the look she had on her face. "Oh!" I said surprised, "You see, Su had this new invention and somehow I ended up here and stuff…"

I then notice her heading towards her closet and then she pulled something out. A twelve-gage gun. "Whoa!" I said shocked, "What are you going to do with that? Put it back!"

"You load this here," she mumbled to herself as she loaded the gun, "You do this and then this. There we go!" She smiled a devil grin and then aimed it at me.

"Wait!" I said to her, but I was really yelling at her now, "Put that down! Don't aim that at me! Just unload it! Things don't need to be this way! Put it away!"

She mumbled something, but I couldn't hear her actually. I asked her to repeat herself and she said louder, "Everything will be ok. Everything will be fine. No need to worry. Everything will be fine."

Then the gun went off and bullet smashed into my gut throwing me into the air. I screamed loudly. The pain hurt so bad, I knew I was going to die there. I closed my eyes and then something happened. The pain had disappeared from me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was now back within the dark with no signs of life. I looked around some more and still saw nothing but an endless sea of dark. "What is going on?" I asked myself, "What happened? Where did she go?"

"Keitaro?" asked a different voice, "Are you ok? Please answer me!" The voice sounded sad and as if it was about to burst into tears. I knew who it was. It Shinobu.

"Shinobu?" I asked looking around the endless abyss around, "Where are you? Can you here me? Where are you?" He heard her voice cry out for him again, but it seem like it was becoming more and more faint every time she cried out.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Where are you?" But her voice was gone and I was once again alone in the darkness. I looked around for any signs of her and then I saw her in the dark not far away.

She was crying hiding her face in her hands. "Shinobu!" I called out to her as I ran to her, "I'm coming! Are you ok?"

She stopped crying and stood up. "Am…" she asked me coldly, "I… ok? Am I ok? Well? What do you think? What do you think of this?" She turned around and faced me. Half of her face was burned away really the bones underneath her skin.

I screamed and fell down to the ground. A bright light then flashed covering the area with white. I got back onto my feet and looked around in hope to see something else besides white now. There was no sign of her around as well.

The white then began to disappear revealing a new area. I was now in Sara's room. I looked around and I was horrified to see what was in the room. Blood. Blood was everywhere, but there was no sign of Sara at all. "What the hell?" I asked myself, "What happened here?"

All of a sudden, someone hit me hard against shoulder knocking me down hard and cracking the shoulder blade as well. The pain hurt so bad. What happened now to me? I looked up to see her staring at me hard. She clutched a wrench hard in her hand. "You monster!" she screamed at me, "What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried at her, "Why are you doing this Naru?"

She grinned evilly and said simply, "Because I can and I will." The look in her eyes were filled with hate and rage. They were burning red with anger. She swung at me hard again. I got out of the way as the wench collided with the ground instead of me.

She swung again and I manage to get out of the way quickly. That's when I kicked her hard in the stomach so she get away. She moved back a few steps clutching her stomach in pain. "You bastard," she growled, "You'll pay for that."

She charged again at me, but this time I manage to trip her. She fell hard onto the ground dropping the wench. She slowly tried to reach for it, but I kicked away from her. I got back to my feet and moved away from her.

I ran away from the room and onto the top floor. I looked over the edge and saw the ground below. It was way too far down for me to drop to the ground with breaking my legs. "There you are!" I heard her call from behind me.

I slowly turned around just in time for her to hit me hard in the face. Then she grabbed me by my shirt and tossed me hard to the ground. She stood over me and grinned. "And now," she said pulling out something from behind her, "Time for your end. Time for you to pay for what you did. I'll just drill a hole in your brain."

She revealed what she had. It was one of those large drills from those hardware stores. She slowly raised it high and dived at me head with it. I put my hand in the way letting the drill strike. Then more pain began to set in as I realized the drill was going straight from my hand. Then I saw it completely burst out the other side in front of me. The blood poured out as the drill began to get close to my face. I screamed as it moved closer and closer.

That's when I manage to shove her away from me. When I pushed her away from me, the drill then ripped out of my hand tear more of flesh away. It hurt so bad, I just wanted it to stop. That's when I did it. In a deadly rage, I charged at her and shoved her over the side head first.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell head first into the ground below. I didn't look over until I heard the most horrid crash. I slowly made me way over and looked down. There, she laid so macabre. Her head most of hit first breaking her neck and then crushing her head under the weight of herself.

I felt sick. I had killed her, what have I done? I killed someone I cared about. I felt like throwing up, there was no way that image of her dead would ever leave my mind. Then there was another pain entering through my back, into my stomach, and then out.

My view burled and pain increased. I looked down towards my stomach. A sword had pierced through it. The blade slowly turned around cut more of my inside increasing more of the throbbing. The blade then was pulled out and more blood spilled out on the ground in front of me.

With every strength I had left in me, I turned around to looked who had cut me. It was Motoko. Her eyes were the same has Naru. Anger. Hate. "You murder!" she screamed at me, "You killed Sara and Naru! You killed them! Now you'll go to hell where a monster like you deserves to rot away for ever!"

She raised her sword and I screamed. She had aimed directly into my face. She then stabbed and that was it.

* * *

"Keitaro!" I screamed and cried shaking him, "Please wake up! Please give us a sign that you are ok!" I had heard a scream from the living room and ran to see what had happen. I found Su and Keitaro there. He had on some kind of helmet and he was screaming.

After his last scream, Su had tore off the helmet. She, for the first time I seen her, was frighten. She was scared. Both of us crowded around Keitaro around and tried to wake him up, but there was no response at all from him.

That's when I was enraged and grabbed Su by the shirt collar. I somehow pushed her against the wall and screamed at her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"I…" she said terrified, "I… I… I just want him to test this new thing I built. I made your nightmare come to life. I figure it be neat to have for Halloween. Please Shinubo! You are hurting me!"

I let her go and dropped her to the ground. I was so… angry. It made me so angry to see him in this kind of pain and terror because one of my friends did it. I was so angry that it seemed like I would have killed her. What was wrong with me?

We called 911 and he was taken to a hospital. We discovered he almost died because his heart almost stopped. After a few days of recovering, he was back and walking again. He was never the same sadly. He could never look any of us in apartment the same way again.

It was all Su's fault. What ever happened to him was her fault. She did this to him and it looks like she'll get away with it. She'll get away with destroy my love. But, I cannot let that happen. She cannot get away with this. Soon, justice will be served the right way…

The End?

* * *

Author Notice: I couldn't resist writing another horror story. It is almost Halloween. This one was a little bit darker. But then again, Halloween is all about the dark.

If you notice, most of my horror are psychocial horrors. To the fact of Shinobu going crazy, to the dark fear of the writing on the wall, and to unknown fate of certian people, I like to think of myself as different in horror writing.

Thanks for reading this story! This was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
